The present invention relates to a piezoresistive gauge and its production process. More specifically, it relates to piezoresistive gauges, whose sensitive element is constituted by a conductive organic compound, said gauges being usable for measurement of pressures of approximately 500 bars to 10 kbars.
Piezoresistive gauges are known, which have a piezoresistive carbon element held between two copper conductors. However, these gauges suffer from the disadvantage of not having an adequate sensitivity for the measurement of pressures between 500 bars and a few kbars and in addition are influenced by the temperature.